


The Crazy Shenanigans Of Daniel Ricciardo And Sebastian Vettel

by princessrosberg



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrosberg/pseuds/princessrosberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel and Sebastian have been best friends forever and get up to some crazy things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kiss and don't tell

**Author's Note:**

> Starting a new series just for Daniel and Sebastian because there's a lack of them in the world.

Daniel is absolutely mortified when the printer makes an inhuman noise before small sparks appear from the wiring. He'd spent a ridiculous number of hours writing his disitation and for once he was proud of it. But alas, luck was not on his side and it seems his work has completely butchered the printer. Dan looks around and initially relaxes because he can't see anyone else in the library, he could sneak out undetected and blame the catastrophe on someone else. However Sebastian emerges from behind a book shelf with a huge grin on his face.  
Sebastian tuts and shakes his head at Daniel but he's still grinning.

"Don't think you're getting away that easily Daniel Ricciardo"

Dan looks at Seb in sheer terror. He's never done anything remotely bad in his 3 1/2 years of attending university and with less than half a year to go before he finally gets his engineering degree, he doesn't want to ruin that streak. 

"If you do what I say, I won't tell anyone of this little incident"

Daniel is right next to Seb and holding onto his hands.

"I'll literally do anything"

Sebastian smirks at Dan.

"First of all, I want a kiss"

Daniel rolls his eyes at Sebastian.

"A kiss? Really?"

Never the less Daniel comply's and kisses his best friend on the lips like that's a completely normal thing to do. He gets a little carried away, prying Sebastian's lips apart with his tongue and his hands slipping down to grab at Sebastian's ass. However he's stopped as Seb pulls away and hands him a book that is so thick it should be illegal.

"Secondly I need you to find all these articles and sticky note them for me"

Dan is then handed three sheets of paper that are covered, front and back, with a various variety of articles. 

"You have to be joking Seb?"

"Nope, if you don't want me to tell you have to do this for me"

The smirk on Sebastian's face is proud and he knows he's won. Dan gives in with a sigh.

"Love you"

Sebastian gives a quick kiss to Daniel's cheek before he dissappears out of the library with a walk that emits superiority. Dan just rolls his eyes before getting to work.


	2. Save Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb bumps into his ex boyfriend at a party. Thankfully Dan is there to save the day.

"Oh god, fucking wonderful"

Sebastian let's out a groan but continues to stare at his ex boyfriend whose laughing on the other side of the room. He ignores the gorgeous blonde and instead turns around to snatch the cup of beer out of Daniel's hand. The australian looks at him in confusion as Seb downs the entire content of the cup.

"What the hell was that?"

Dan asks.

"My ex is here"

Sebastian replies and pours himself another beer.

"Oh, you mean Kimi? I thought you ended on good terms?"

"Yeah we did but that doesn't mean he still gets to me"

Seb looks over at him again and wants to scream when Kimi locks eyes with him and excuses himself from the girl he was talking to. Sebastian instantly pushes himself closer to Daniel in an attempt to escape but Kimi is there, smiling and looking as beautiful as ever.

"Hey Seb!"

Kimi is about to pull Sebastian into a hug but he clutches onto Daniel's arm and thankfully the Finn retracts his arms. 

"Hey Dan, how have you two been? It feels like ages since I last saw you"

Daniel is about to answer, keep Sebastian under control but the German has already beaten him to it.

"We've been fine"

Kimi smiles at Sebastian but there's a glimer of pain behind his blue eyes. 

"That's good, I was actually wondering if you wanted to catch up, maybe grab a coffee, Dan can come too if he wants?"

"Maybe"

Is all Sebastian says and he's praying the God's to send anything down to get Kimi to piss off. Unfortunately nothing happens and the Finn is still there, chatting away to Daniel like he wasn't shagging Sebastian a month ago. He doesn't like it and does the only thing he can think of. He grabs at the collar of Daniel's shirt and pulls him down into a messy kiss. He doesn't care if Dan wants this or not, or if it's messy and uncoordinated, or even that it actually feels really good. He just wants Kimi to fuck off. When he pulls away he doesn't look to see if his ex is still there because he's too distracted by the look Daniel is giving him. 

"So..."

Sebastian is suddenly nervous and looks away from Daniel's brown eyes. 

"So...?"

"We could do that again, but maybe back at the dorm"

Sebastian grins before he's being dragged out of the party. Maybe bumping into Kimi wasn't the worse thing in the world.


	3. Christmas Trees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loosely based off - "Having to put up holiday decorations after a big fight au" (yes I know it's July and not Christmas but I couldn't help myself)

"You're not doing it right"

"I'm sorry Seb, I didn't know there was a right way to wrap fucking tinsel around a Christmas tree"

"Swea-"

"Don't fucking say it"

Sebastian shuts his mouth and watches as Dan attempts to 'help' him. They'd had a huge argument over something silly that Seb can't remember and the tension was visible as they decorated the Christmas tree. Sebastian hated having arguments with Daniel but he knew that if he didn't apologize first the feud could continue for a while. Deciding that it was better to wait until Daniel was a little calmer Sebastian pulled the string of lights from the box and started to wrap them around the tree. It was starting to look beautiful, the gold tinsel glistened under the dark moonlight that was streaming through the open window and the twinkling lights flashed on and off, giving some light to the living room. Sebastian wants to smile at the sight, it's absolutely gorgeous, but all he can think about is the best way to apologise to Dan. Sebastian is drawn from his thoughts when Daniel hands him the gold angel that they always put on the top of the tree. 

"You know I can't reach the top"

Sebastian mumbles quietly but Dan already has his arms around Seb's waist to lift him off the ground. 

"Now you can"

Sebastian smiles as he reaches out to fix the angel ontop of the tree before Daniel gently places him back on his feet. Seb takes one look at the Australian before throwing his arms around his neck and burying his head against Dan's neck. 

"Sorry..."

Daniel wraps his arms around Seb and pulls him closer against his body. 

"I'm sorry too" 

Dan gently pulls Seb down to lay infront of the fire with him and they stay cuddled up together until they both drift off into a comforting sleep.


	4. Nice View

"Daniel! Are you even listening to me?"

  
"What? Sorry..."

Dan looks at Seb, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. He'd been too distracted by how gorgeous his best friend looked with the moonlight shining down on him.

"Idiot"

Seb replies, shaking his head and looking back out at the city line. It's about 11pm on a Wednesday night and both Dan and Seb had ditched writing their essays in favour of stargazing and just enjoying each others company.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, this view is nice"

Dan smiles to himself, watching Sebastian gaze up at the sky in absolute wonder. Yes, the view was nice, but nothing would be as beautiful as Seb looking so happy.

"Look! I've never seen a shooting star before, make a wish!"

Dan closes his eyes for a moment, wishing the same thing he had been wishing for the last two years. Sebastian turns to face him and even if he's two years older than Dan he looks like such a child, with his big blue eyes glistening and the moonlight making his blonde hair sparkle.

"I know I'm not supposed to ask but what did you wish for?"

Seb asks.

"For the person I've been in love with for the past two years to finally notice me"

Sebastian's smile grows even wider.

"Who is it? Maybe I can set you up with them! Is she pretty?"

Daniel just laughs Sebastian off and nudges him with his shoulder.

"They're cute, and they have the most gorgeous pair of blue eyes I've ever seen, fluffy blonde hair that sticks up all over the place, and when they slip up on their English it always makes me laugh"

Seb just stares at Daniel, his lips are parted slightly and he's running his hand through his hair, a habit he has when he's nervous.

"What if...this person noticed you a long time ago...but they were too scared to mess up their friendship?"

"Then I'd say they're an absolute idiot because...God, I'm just so in love with you Sebastian..."

Dan gently reaches up to wrap his hand around the back of Seb's neck and pulls him down to rest their foreheads together. He can feel Seb's warm breath against his lips, feel his eyelashes brushing against his cheek, feel his fingers tugging at his hair and Dan can't take it anymore. He leans forward to brush their lips together and it doesn't feel like fireworks, like most people say, it feels a whole lot better. Sebastian pulls away to whisper against Dan's lips, before tugging him down onto the soft grass.

"I love you too"


	5. Podium Celebrations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just porn and I'm not sorry.

They don't even make it back to the hotel room. Sebastian's room is 3 doors down, but he already has Daniel up against the wall. One hand is wrapped around Daniel's wrists, pinning both of his hands above his head, the other is shoved between Daniel's legs. 

Sebastian slowly runs his tongue across Daniel's warm skin. It's wet and sticky and he can taste the champagne from the podium. Daniel pushes Sebastian away, and the German looks confused for a moment, before Daniel picks him up and forces Sebastian's legs around his waist. 

"Where's your key?"

Sebastian forgets to speak, and instead fumbles in his back pocket and hands the key card over to Daniel. They make it inside, Daniel stumbling over to drop Sebastian down on the soft cream sheets. 

"You don't know how much I loved spraying you with champagne today" 

Sebastian says. He manages to stop Daniel from moving and flips him over onto his back, placing his legs on either side of Daniel's body. Sebastian grins down at the Australian, grinding their hips together. 

They've still got about four layers of clothing between them, but when their cocks touch, straining against the fabric, they both groan out. Sebastian leans down to kiss at Daniel's lips. There's not much of a rhythm, too focused on grinding their clothed cocks together.

"Can you come like this?"

Sebastian mumbles. Daniel just nods and tugs on Sebastian's hair until he kisses him again. They're rutting up against each other, Daniel thrusting his hips up to meet Sebastian and Sebastian pushing him harder against the mattress. 

Daniel pulls away from Sebastian to let out a pathetic moan. Sebastian finds it hard to keep his grin down and stops himself by biting into Daniel's skin, sucking a dark purple bruise against his throat.

"Seb-"

It's the first time Daniel's said anything so far, and Sebastian is more than thrilled that it's his name. He bites down harder against Daniel's skin, grinds his hips down a little rougher, and tugs on Daniel's hair.

"Sebby!"

Daniel arches his back against the bed, pressing himself against Sebastian and comes with a loud moan. Sebastian lifts himself up slightly, enough to look over Daniel's face. His cheeks are flushed red, his lips swollen and parted. He slowly opens his eyes and looks up at Sebastian.

"Fuck..."

Sebastian manages to smile down at Daniel. 

"Can I keep going?" 

"Yeah..."

Sebastian drops himself back down on Daniel, frantically trying to get some friction going. He's already so close, his cock achingly hard and leaking come. 

Daniel's fingers scratch at Sebastian’s clothed shoulders, digging into the soft material. It only takes a few seconds before Sebastian is coming in his boxers. It makes him feel like he's 17 again. 

"Well done today...I'm proud of you..."

Daniel says. Sebastian smiles back, leaning down to press a soft kiss against his lips. 

"I love you..."

Sebastian whispers against Daniel's lips before reluctantly pulling away. There's a small smile on Daniel's face and he reaches up to hold Sebastian’s cheeks in his hands.

"I love you too"


	6. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaguely based on this -Person B awfully annoyed by their roommate, Person A, who is constantly happy/ chirpy all the time. After months of wanting to strangle A for being so cheery every goddamn day, Person B becomes deeply shaken one night when Person A wakes up hysterically screaming, trembling, and crying from a vivid nightmare, wanting nothing more but to see their smile again.

Sebastian wakes up to the most bloodcurdling scream he's ever heard. He fumbles around to flick on his bedside lamp, blinking at the sudden brightness and trying to figure out just what was making such horrific noises at 3am in the morning. The scream gets a little louder and it takes Sebastian a moment to realise that the scream is from his roommate. From Daniel. 

His first thought is to throw something against the adjoining wall to make him shut up, he's not too fond of having to room with the smiley Australian, but as Daniel starts to scream louder Sebastian reluctantly pulls himself out of bed and drags himself over to Daniel's bedroom. He knocks on the door and waits for a response, scrubbing the sleep from his eyes and forcing them to stay open. Sebastian can hear the sobs from the opposite side of the door and when Daniel doesn't come to open it, Sebastian gently pushes the door open. 

"Err...Dan?"

Sebastian looks around the room, only the dim light from the hallway offering him some light. He can feel his heart thumping rapidly in his chest, the screams turning into cries. Sebastian manages to find the light switch and flicks it on, blinking a couple of times to adjust his eyes. When they do refocus, Sebastian spots Daniel curled up in the corner of the room, his hands tugging at his dark hair. He watches the Australian for a moment before quietly heading into his room. 

"Daniel?"

Sebastian sits down on the floor infront of Daniel and gently reaches out to touch him. The Australian jolts at the touch, looking up at Sebastian through tear filled eyes. Sebastian doesn't know what to do so he wraps his arms around Daniel and pulls him into a hug. 

"What's wrong?"

Sebastian asks. Daniel's fingers claw at Sebastian’s back, scratching at the soft skin. 

"Daniel tell me what's wrong?"

Sebastian hooks his finger underneath Daniel's chin and gently lifts his head up. Usually he'd be happy to see the Australian without a smile on his face - since most of the time all he wants to do is punch it off - but Sebastian wants nothing more than for Daniel to smile again. Daniel's eyes are bloodshot and filled with fear, tears streaming down his cheeks. Sebastian runs his thumb across Daniel's cheek to catch the fresh tears that fall. 

He doesn't know why he leans forward to press little kisses against Daniel's face, but it seems to be calming the Australian down slightly so Sebastian doesn't stop. He can feel small trickles of blood against his back from where Daniel had been scratching away at the soft skin, but Sebastian suddenly finds himself not caring. All he wants is for his roommate to smile again. 

"Sorry..."

Daniel finally whispers, looking up at Sebastian. Sebastian offers Daniel a small smile and shakes his head slightly.

"Now, do you wanna tell me what's wrong?" 

Daniel shakes his head and instead rests it back against Sebastian’s shoulder. Sebastian sighs. 

"Let's get you back to bed"

Sebastian pulls himself away from the Australian and carefully helps him to his feet, dropping the younger down onto his bed. Sebastian runs his hands through his hair and turns around to head back to bed, but Daniel's fingers curling around his wrist stop him. He looks up at Sebastian; there's still a few tears in his eyes. Sebastian let's out a groan before giving in and climbing into bed next to Daniel. 

"Thank you Seb"

Sebastian curls his arm around Daniel and pulls the Australian flush against him, letting Daniel rest his head in the crook of his neck. 

"I'm sorry-"

"Daniel don't, I should be the one saying sorry, I've been a shit roommate to you and you haven't once said anything bad to me, I'm just-"

Sebastian is stopped when Daniel gently presses their lips together. Sebastian finds himself kissing back before he can stop himself. When they part all Sebastian wants to do is kiss Daniel again. The Australian smiles at him, and rests his head back against Sebastian. Sebastian runs his fingers through Daniel's hair until he falls asleep. 

"You don't have to worry anymore my little Koala, I'm here"

Sebastian kisses the top of Daniel's head before he too finds himself being pulled to sleep.


	7. Outback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel's terrible sense of direction gets himself and Sebastian lost in the middle of the outback.

“I never should have trusted you with the bloody map Daniel; we’re in the middle of nowhere!”  
  
Sebastian huffs out a breath, wiping the sweat from his forehead and slamming his hands against the steering wheel. Daniel had insisted to take control of the directions after the GPS of Sebastian’s Ferrari Spider had stopped working half way through their drive across Australia. But Daniel’s terrible sense of direction had landed the pair in the middle of the outback. Sebastian pulls over at the side of the road and pushes his hair out of his face.   
  
“Give me the map, you can drive”   
  
Sebastian takes the map from Daniel’s hand and opens up the door, groaning at the hot American heat as he spreads the map out across the bonnet of his car. Daniel hops out from the other side and stands next to Sebastian, looking over his shoulder. His arms curl around Sebastian’s waist, pulling the blonde against his chest. Sebastian is too hot and bothered to protest and relaxes at the touch.  
  
“Alright, where do you _think_ we are?”   
  
Sebastian asks, folding his arms across his chest and glancing over the map in front of him. Daniel removes one of his hands from Sebastian’s waist and points towards an area that’s just north from his hometown of Perth. According to the map there should be an airport ten miles from where they are.  
  
“Sebastian just trust me, I grew up here I know where I’m going”  
  
“And what happened when you said that last time?”  
  
Sebastian turns his head to look up at Daniel, smiling at the sheepish look on his face.   
  
“We ended up in a different country…”  
  
Sebastian laughs and leans up to place a kiss against the corner of his lips before looking back down at the map. There’s nothing nearby to give Sebastian any hints at where they are; they’re surrounded by tall red cliffs and dark spikey shrubs. Sebastian sighs and pulls himself out of Daniel’s arms, heading around to the back of his car and opening up the boot. He grabs a bottle of water and takes a few mouthfuls before throwing the bottle over to Daniel. The sun isn’t shining as bright now; the sky is turning to a soft pink colour and the heat isn’t as unbearable now. He grabs his coat and a blanket and heads back over to the front of his car where Daniel is still trying to look over at the map.   
  
“Come on, we’ll hold out until the morning”  
  
Sebastian says, unfolding the blanket and throwing it down on the ground to sit on. Sebastian leans against the back of his Ferrari, pulling his knees up to his chest and throwing his coat over them. The sun is already setting and it’s a lot colder than Sebastian had originally thought. Daniel drops down next to him and rests his head on Sebastian’s shoulder. Sebastian doesn’t say anything –the silence is comforting almost- and settles for just listening to Daniel’s soft breathing next to him. He reaches out to tangle his fingers with Daniel’s, a smile spreading onto his lips when the silver ring around Daniel’s finger brushes against his skin. Sebastian hadn’t noticed the sky darkening and when he looks up he’s greeted to an array of twinkling stars.  
  
“Hey Sebastian?”  
  
Daniel says, his voice coated with sleep.   
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“The stars always reminded me of you”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
Sebastian looks down at the Australian. His eyes are closed but there’s a soft smile on his lips.  
  
“Well they’re absolutely beautiful, and they shine bright even in the darkest places, just like you”  
  
Sebastian presses a kiss against Daniel’s forehead, and wraps his free arm around Daniel’s waist. It doesn’t take long for Daniel to drift off to sleep, his breathing even’s out and his hold on Sebastian’s hand loosens slightly. Sebastian manages to pick the Australian up and places him back in the car, turning the heating on slightly when he shivers in his sleep. Sebastian climbs into the driver’s side, curling up and reaching out to brush Daniel’s hair off his forehead before holding onto his hand again.   
  
“I love you”   
  
Sebastian drifts off into sleep a few moments later and the pair sleep on underneath the dark Australian sky.


End file.
